Harry Potter y las Ventajas de la Oscuridad
by Key Axel Ryuk
Summary: Harry termina ciego debido a cierto incidente en la cocina de su tia, gracias a ello comienza a descubrir cosas que cambiaran el curso de todo lo conocido. No olviden dejar comentarios
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo fic esta vez de harry potter no olviden comentar.

Actualizare la historia de betrayal tan pronto como me quite esta idea de la cabeza no olviden dejarme comentarios.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 1: El dia en que todo se volvio oscuridad.

A las afueras de Londres\ Inglaterra en Little Whinging, Surrey se podia encontrar un pueblo suburbano que rayaba en la monotonia enfermiza pero era aquí donde esta historia comenzaba y con un poco de suerte acabaria en otra parte.

Era un dia normal, en unos suburbios normales, en casa completamente normales e identicas, con personas normales (y chismosas) que vivian de forma normal nada los inperturbaba ni los molestaba, sip un dia normal.

Con la excepcion de una casa en concreto del pueblo suburbano del privet drive en esta casa que era la numero 4 se encontraba una familia "normal" conpuesta por vernon dursley el esposo de, petunia dursley madre de, dudley dursley y parientes del pequeño harry potter.

En esta tipica casa de media clase las cosas nunca son normales y este dia no era la excepcion a la regla el pequeño (realmente) harry de 7 años estaba finalizando de hacer el desayuno bajo la atenta y nada amable mirada de su tia petunia la cual se encontraba observando de manera furtiva al otro lado de la calle en busqueda de algo que chismosear.

Donde un solo error para harry era lo equivalente a quedarse sin comer en mucho tiempo y para que sus parientes empeoraran en la forma de tratarlo mas ahora ya que el verano tan solo comenzaba, mientras servia el desayuno se pudo escuchar el indiscutible sonido de dudley bajando las escaleras seguido de su padre vernon.

Petunia sale de la cocina dejando a harry claro esta despues de mandarle una mirada de no intentes nada, mientras el pequeño para su edad harry tomaba los platos y los colocaba en la isla antes de servir el desayuno el cual era su tia quien servia las porciones .

Harry sabia que ese era su momento de tomar su casi inexistente desayuno, el cual consistia en un trozo de pan y desaparecer antes de que le dieran su larga, interminable y casi agobiante lista de quehaceres que en verano parecia triplicarse y de la cual sino cumplia terminaria castigado lo que significaria de igual forma nada de alimentos.

Harry dejo la sarten con aceite caliente con la cual estaba friendo el bacon (tocino) sobre una toalla de cocina en la pequeña isla de la cocina antes de servir el bacon en los respectivos platos cuando el desastre literalmente le salto en el rostro.

Mientras en el corredor petunia (la cuello de caballo) saludaba con los buenos dias a su marido (la morsa con sobrepeso) hablando de cualquier tipo de eventualidad mientras veian a dudley entrar a la cocina, cuando segundos mas tarde tuvieron que entrar casi corriendo cuando escucharon un pequeño alboroto en la cocina.

Dudley dursley amaba molestar a harry era su segunda cosa favorita en el mundo despues de comer claro esta que no pudo evitar la tentacion de golpear el mango de la sarten y ver con entero regocijo como todo el contenido de esta se catapultaba al rostro de harry.

Lo que sucedió entre un segundo y otro fue que el aceite caliente junto a la grasa del bacon calleron en el rostro de harry el cual se habia dado la vuelta justo en ese momento, debido a la inclinacion y a la fuerza utilizada estas calleron en unos completamente sorprendidos ojos verde esmeralda.

Como el aceite estaba caliente, los ojos de harry comenzaron a arder mientras empezaba a sentir como su piel se quemaba, al mismo tiempo que vasos y otros objetos de cristal comenzaban a agrietarse hasta romperse, vernon al ver como la vasija comenzaba a estallar tomo a harry del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro a alacena debajo de las escaleras mientras le gritaba e insultaba sin piedad alguna.

Mientras era jalado e insultado harry lo unico que deseaba era quedar inconciente ya que dolia y mucho, deseo que se le cumplio cuando vernon practicamente le pateo su tracero lo que provoco que se golpeara la cabeza quedando en la suave y oscura inconciencia.

Tres dias despues harry desperto creyendo que era de noche ya que no podia ver nada cuando el indiscutible sonido de su tia en la cocina (y su intento de cocinar algo humanamente comestible) lo hizo percatarse de que era de dia y el no podia ver absolutamente nada.

Habia quedado ciego.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui esta el segundo cap espero que sea de su agrado.

un agradecimiento a lisicarmela por ser la primera en comentar en serio gracias por ser la primera en comentar.

sin mas que decir ademas de que no olviden comentar ENJOY

%%%%%%%%%%%

Capitulo 2: Dos años de descubrimientos

Harry a su ya 9 años de vida podia dar fe de que las cosas extrañas, raras, bizarras y fuera de lugar que solo le pasaban a èl, hasta podia si quisiera escribir un best seller con lo loca que a sido su corta vida, ya que estaba hay en el jardin tracero de su tia quitando la mala hierba de las flores de su tia todo normal y cotidiano cierto, pero el hecho de ver cosas que otros no pueden ver lo cambia todo absoluta y definitivamente todo.

Hace dos años durante el inicio del verano fue el momento exacto donde perdio la vista, cualquier persona con al menos dos dedos de inteligencia (frente) se hubiera percatado de que algo andaba mal con el pero como alguna deidad le tenia mania nadie hasta ahora se habia dado cuenta de su nueva condicion y si se habia dado cuenta no lo recordaria.

Aunque para harry su nueva condicion no implicaba ningun tipo de reto ya que estaba acostumbrado a fingir que todo estaba bien en el mundo aunque era obvio que no lo era (ya que su miopia habia subido a un nivel considerablemente malo que nisiquiera los lentes pudieron reparar) este solo era otro nivel mas de su loca vida, se preguntaran y que hicieron los tios de harry pues veran ello no hicieron nada si como se los cuento ellos no hicieron nada por el, no lo llevaron a un hospital, ni llamaron a un medico solo lo dejaron tirado en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras y siguieron con sus vidas, sus muy normales vidas.

Las primeras semanas despues de descubrir que era ciego fueron un completo calvario fue muy dificil adaptarse a ver solo oscuridad sumandole las continuas palizas que su tio le propinaba por no poder hacer las cosas bien, su tio vernon siempre hacia lo mismo con solo un minimo error o un solo tropieso, un pequeño e inofensivo accidente le propinaba tal paliza que harry no podia recuperarse hasta despues de unos dias en el mejor de los casos se la pasaba inconciente hasta que no pudo soportarlo mas.

Estaba cansado, agotado, abrumado y moletso soberanamente molesto por lo que deseo ver no le importaba que el queria recuperar su vista sin darse cuenta que ese mismo dia era su cumpleaños y estaba como era ya habitual encerrado en la alacena debajo de las escaleras cuando desperto a la mañana sigte empezo a darse cuenta que veia las cosas como si fueran un sonar por cada palpitacion el lugar se mostraba ante el era como un murcielago pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver a su tia petunia èl podia verla por sobre todo los demas ella era energia (podia ver su energia interna) con una extraña aureola a su alrededor, pero lo mas sorpresivo fue (despues de hacer el desayuno y los tipicos deberes) salir al jardin tracero y ver el mundo con esta nueva destreza.

Y se preguntaran y como demonios podia saber cuales eran las malas hierbas? Pues les diere que desde hace mas o menos dos años con cinco meses el podia ver las energias de las planta y de las personas y tambien de los objetos inanimados (los muebles y demases) aunque eso no fue lo unico que descubrio en ese tiempo.

Si ya saben que el puede ver las energias y que con eso puede ver el contorno y forma de las cosas pero y que sucedia con las clases y la escuela, con los estudios y las lecturas? pues dejenme contarles que el tenia sus maneras de aprender cuando tenia como cinco años y no podia dormir habia intentado leer uno de los maltrechos libros infantiles de su primo pero con la oscuridad que habia el no podia ver absolutamente nada asi que deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder saber lo que narraba el cuento y por arte de magia el comenzo a escuchar la historia y despues de unos dias el se dio cuenta de que no tenia que tenerlo abierto para leerlo ya que podia escuchar todo lo escrito en el.

Por azares del destino el podia escuchar cualquier cosa que estuviera escrita por lo que para el siendo una persona con buena memoria (memoria fotografica en este caso auditiva) no suponia ningun problema las clases y para copiar la clase o hacer la tarea es un cuento para otro momento.

Otra cosa de la que se habia dado cuenta era que la energia no era la misma en las persomas y que estan tenian un tipo extraño de aurora a su alrededor, varias investigaciones en la biblioteca publica de privet drive y en la biblioteca de la escuela le hicieron comprender que lo que veia era el aura de las personas y que estas mostraban su verdadera personalidad.

Otra cosa de la que se habia dado cuenta era que podia escuchar los pensamientos de las personas varias investigaciones sobre habilidades de la mente le demostraron que el era un empata por lo que gracias a esas habilidades se lograba salvar de las mayorias de los abusos de sus parientes.

En esos dos años sus parientes seguian siendo crueles con el hasta llegar al punto de ser despiadados excepto su tia petunia ella habia empezado a mostrarse de una manera casi amable y casi es la palabra clave ya que las tareas cuando ella se las daba no eran muchas y en ocasiones, ya contadas, se encontraba con un libro de dudosa procedencia en la alacena (el sabia que su tia se los dejaba ya que estos tenian un rastro de su energia) lo increible era el o los temas de esos libros, ya que eran libros que hablaban sobre la magia y cosas que solo podia soñar hasta el limite de lo absurdo, aunque un libro logro sorprenderlo por completo ya que este hablaba sobre el linaje, herencia y deudas de carácter sumamente serio.

Gracias a ello harry conocia todo sobre los linajes magicos, comprendia el complicado tema de las herencias magicas y entendia de manera perfecta todo sobre las deudas de indole magica o de honor, ademas de que gracias a los otros libros comprendia casi a la perfeccion todo lo referente a la educacion magica britanica.

Gracias a sus otras investigaciones se dio cuenta que la energia, las auras y los pensamientos de las personas en mucho de los casos era diferente en varios aspectos el primer aspecto era que la energia era mayor en algunas personas y mucho menor en otras tambien que algunas personas tenian el control sobre esa energia y otras la tenian desbocadas (en su caso), el segundo aspecto era el de las auras ya que mientras mayor es la emocion o el sentimiento mayor es el aura al alrededor de la persona y a la inversa mientras menor es la emocion menor es el aura a su alrededor, el tercer aspecto fue el que mas problemas le causo ya que los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor le generaban un poderoso dolor de cabeza por lo que tubo que recurrir a investigar las diferentes maneras para poder bloquear todo el maremoto de pensamientos.

Teniendo que utilizar tecnicas marciales de oriente y diferentes disciplinas mentales le permitieron opacar cierto tipo de informacion innecesaria o de poca importancia aunque no podia detener los pensamientos si podia disminuir el impacto sobre el impidiendo asi un dolor de cabeza de proporciones volcanicas.

Estos dos años han sido los mas productivos de toda su vida pero el tenia la corazonada de que apenas era la punta del iceberg por lo que lo bueno aun estaba por venir


	3. Chapter 3

ATENCIÓN

PRÓXIMAMENTE

Harry potter y las ventajas de la oscuridad sera reformado y se llamara Harry potter y la historia del dementor blanco

Existirá otra historia del potterverso que se llamara el poder de UNO

Ambas historias tiene como mención principal un fuerte harry, un dumbly manipulador y pelirrojos malos (ya saben cuales) también que la temática de harry fuerte en el poder de uno no vendrá de hogwarts directamente es mas (spoiler) el no llega a hogwarts hasta cuarto curso si quieren saber mas esperen lo.


End file.
